


When you play with Dew, you play with fire

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: 69, Bondage, Breathplay, Control Issues, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:What would it be like if a female s/o tied Dew up and teased him? Would he retaliate?
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	When you play with Dew, you play with fire

You tie Dewdrop up—at hands and feet—so he’s splayed out for you. _It’ll be fun!_ you had told him when floating the idea. He’d been mildly curious and had agreed.

But right now he is being tested _so hard_. He’s naked, restrained, and at your mercy as you work you mouth across his chest, your hands lightly stroking his sides. You’re trying to work his erogenous zones, but in his opinion you’re not touching anywhere fun.

He's straining and tensing at those bonds, really being a whiny bitch.

"Aww, c'mon. _PLEASE_ ," he pants. “Just fucking touch me, already."

“I _am_ touching you,” you murmur as you nibble his earlobe.

“The fuck you are.”

You sit up and look him in the eye. 

“ _Be quiet_ ,” you hiss at him.

He pouts and rolls his eyes, his arms testing the bonds again.

You lean down and give his chest soft kisses, earning a grumble when you take his nipples in between your lips. Then, you trace his abs with your tongue. You make him think you’re about to take his hard dick into your mouth … but instead you trail your tongue down his V to the crease of his leg.

He growls in frustration as he wiggles and huffs at you. So you bite his thigh. Hard.

"Fucking _OW_ ," he says, even as his dick spurts precum.

"You're being a baby," you say up at him.

That shuts him up … for maybe a few minutes.

You’re sucking and nipping up along his thighs, carefully avoiding his balls, when he blurts out,

" _Unholy Lucifer_ , you’re a fucking tease!"

You lean up to glare at him "Every time you speak, I add 5 minutes to this." Then you press your thumb behind his balls. He tries to arch, but he's _tied_ , so all he can do is tense and fight against the restraints.

"You fucking bitch."

"That's 5 more."

He’s really doing it to himself. If he’d just kept him mouth shut, you'd be sucking his dick already.

… but you knew that when you tied him up.

You lean back on your haunches, spreading your legs wide, and begin to touch yourself in quick swipes. He can see everything, and his dick gives kick. He exhales heavily, bites his lip, and flops back as much as he can.

"Oh fuck. _PLEASE_."

"You talk too much," you say, before climbing up his body to shut him up with your cunt.

At first, he doesn't even do anything—just glares up at you.

"You can either lick my clit or I can leave you here for the band to find. You're fucking choice."

Begrudgingly he starts lapping, his eyes glaring daggers at you.

It's … not good initially. But then you start moaning and rocking, and he seems to forget that he's not in control here (Or maybe this is the one thing he _can_ control right now). So he starts licking and sucking at you in earnest, looking up every now and then to gauge your response.

His tongue expertly laps and wriggles at your firming clit, and you feel yourself approaching your climax. You’re trembling and panting as his tongue works you over the precipice, and you ride his mouth as you cum, your fingers gripped tight around his horns for leverage as your moan out your pleasure.

When you’re done, you quickly flip around—your legs still straddling his face—so you can dip down and take the tip of his cock in your mouth.

"Holy shit fuck!" he cries out.

It's a good thing he's restrained, otherwise you'd be gagging on it.

You linger like that—just sucking his cockhead and pressing your tongue into the sensitive spot—knowing how desperate Dew is to have his whole cock sheathed in your mouth. He’s whining and writhing under you, and you draw off him.

"Do I have to keep you quiet again?" you say, before lowering your pussy back down to his mouth. This time he immediately gets with the program, and you reward him by taking his dick a bit deeper. You take it deeper with each new bob of your head, and he cums fairly quickly—his release getting half in your mouth and half on your face. You hear and feel him moan into your folds, but you don't get off until you … well, get off.

You carefully roll off him, turning around so you can rest your head on his shoulder. "Mmm. That was nice," you say as you wipe the cum from your face and rub it into his skin.

He's panting, face shiny with your slick, when he turns his head and says, "Fuck you."

"Hmm, yes,” you say as you begin to get up and pull on your clothes. “I'll be back in 10 minutes. Stay put now!" You give him a wide smile over your shoulder as you leave, and he curses after you. 

You should have known better than to leave him unattended. The restraints are hardly military-grade, and you tied them with a quick-release knot. 

You're in so much trouble.

You're washing your face and hands in the kitchenette sink—and then he's there behind you, pushing up your skirt and ripping the seat of your panties in half. You don’t even get a chance to break away before you’re trapped in between his heaving chest and the hard surface of the counter.

He leans down to speak into you ear as he presses you flat and says, "I think you forgot who's really in control here." He kicks your legs wide—and then he's got one of his arms hiking up your leg for better access and the other on the back of your neck to hold you in place. You have no warning before he roughly penetrates you and starts thrusting hard enough there's an audible _slap slap slap_ as his pelvis slams into the meat of your ass.

There’s nowhere to go; you're pinned and at his mercy as he fucks into you and bites with hard teeth into your shoulder. And you're wet, of course you're wet—a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by him. He grunts in satisfaction

"I can't even punish you right. You're _enjoying_ this." He lets your leg go and straightens up. "Keep your fucking legs closed."

He curls one hand into your hair, angling your neck back enough that he can curl the other around your throat. He starting fucking into you again in slow, hard thrusts that jolt you in place.

"It's not much of a punishment if you enjoy it, is it?" He gives your throat a little squeeze. "I want you to cum just like this, or not at all."

He’s going out of his way to not help you—no careful angling of his cock, or pressure on your clit, but your thighs _are_ pressed tight together. You're certain it _is_ cheating—but with the way he's pounding into you, you're sure he won't notice. Your squeeze your thighs rhythmically against your clit until you're a shaking, trembling mess. Your orgasm is _just there_ , but you still don’t have enough direct contact to push you over. You can’t really whine, but you’re wheezing and gulping hard against the pressure of his palm.

"Yeah, just like that. Just like that, baby. You can do it. You're almost there. I want you to cum around my cock."

Dew tightens the grip on your neck until you're pushed over the edge from the rush.

You can't really moan, but you let out a rasp as you feel those first intense spasms of your orgasm. As soon as Dew feels you shaking and clenching around him, he lets you drop, his hands flying to your hips so he can jackrabbit into you. Growling, he buries himself as deep as he can when he cums hard. He collapses onto you—still letting out small rumbles as he crushes you into the counter—his hips still giving little, abortive twitches into you. 

When he catches his breath, he hauls you up and manhandles you over to a chair—you’re too sloppy from your orgasm to do anything but be led.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you cheated, little girl."

He lays you over his knees and catches your arm behind your back.

"That's 20 for breaking my rules."

With a firm palm he gives you 10 hard spanks on each cheek in quick succession as you squirm and moan at the sting. When he's done, he dips his fingers into your folds.

"Fuck, you're still so wet. You enjoyed that too didn't you?"

You press your hips back into his touch. "Please, Dew. _PLEASE_."

He fingers you gently for a few minutes, his slick finger slip sliding over your throbbing clit. Then he unceremoniously jostles you off his lap as he stands up, leaving you at your knees on the floor. 

"Hmm, no. I don't think I will. You'll never learn your lesson if I do."

You whine in displeasure, gripping the chair legs—but he won't be moved.

"Can I touch myself?" you ask as you look up at him, hand already surreptitiously creeping over your thigh.

He thinks about for a minute. "Yeah, sure,” he says. “But you can only use your thighs, since you like that so much." And then he settles himself on the couch.

You glare at him, but he only smiles wickedly at you.


End file.
